List of Characters with Neuropsychiatric Disorders
The list below is based on diagnoses from the DSM-IV, either diagnoses actually given to characters on the show or diagnoses that characters meet criteria for and should have been diagnosed with but weren't. The characters for each classification of neuropsych disorders are listed in the order in which we as viewers were introduced to their symptoms. Only significantly important characters will be listed (i.e.not Nigel, the bipolar member of Craig and Ellie's therapy support group). Anxiety Disorders: '-Paige Michalchuk (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder; panic disorder without agoraphobia) -Darcy Edwards (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) -Eli Goldsworthy (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, hoarding subtype; panic attacks from environmental triggers) -Drew Torres (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) -Imogen Moreno (suspected anxiety attacks, due to seemingly knowing the personal effects of anti-anxiety medications) '''Mood Disorders: '-Craig Manning (bipolar I disorder; manic episodes, predominantly euphoric type, with psychotic features) -Eli Goldsworthy (bipolar I disorder; mixed episodes with psychotic features) 'Disorders Starting in Childhood: '-Gavin "Spinner" Mason (Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, predominantly hyperactive type) -Connor DeLaurier (Asperger's Syndrome) 'Substance Abuse and Impulse Control Disorders: '-Mr. and Mrs. Cameron (alcoholism) -Albert Manning (child abuse from uncontrollable explosive anger) -Mrs. Nash (alcoholism) -Ellie Nash (self-injury/cutting not attributed to Borderline Personality Disorder) -Craig Manning (cocaine addiction) -Darcy Edwards (self-injury; suicide attempt of slitting wrists due to post-traumatic stress of rape) -Fiona Coyne (alcoholism) 'Eating Disorders: '''Emma Nelson (anorexia nervosa) Katie Matlin (bulimia nervosa) '''Learning Disabilities: '-Liberty Van Zandt (dyscalculia) -Anya MacPherson (dyslexia) 'Suspected Psychosis: '-Imogen Moreno (presence of what seems to be auditory hallucinations- "You hear voices, too?"; most likely psychotic symptoms of bipolar disorder, due to seeming to personally know psychiatric medications' tendency to "dull" the creativity associated with hypomania/mania) 'Suspected Borderline Personality Disorder: '-Rick Murray '''**Notes** *Characters who demonstrated behavior(s) indicative of a neuropsych disorder for a very short time are not included. For example, JT may have tried to commit suicide by overdosing on Oxycodone, but JT only overdosed because he was being a coward and didn't want to face the consequences of his poor choices. He had no prior psychiatric issues, nor did he have any psychiatric issues afterwards. On the contrary, Darcy's suicide attempt was rooted in psychological and emotional turmoil, not cowardice. *While transsexuality is in the DSM-IV under the diagnosis of "Gender Identity Disorder," Adam is not included on this list because transsexuality shouldn't be considered a psychiatric disorder in the opinion of this page's author, Hypercoaster. Homosexuality was derogatorily listed as a psychiatric disorder up through the DSM-III, and hopefully, the DSM-5 will remove transsexuality. *While Degrassi usually portrays neuropsych disorders accurately, Eli's "anti-anxiety meds" were a big flaw. Eli was most likely taking a benzodiazepine of some sort, such as Klonopin or Xanax, based on how he was allowed to take a pill up to three times a day. However, benzodiazepines have no mood stabilizing effects. It is completely unrealistic and inaccurate that Eli would have spiraled into mania after stopping this type of medication. Eli should have been prescribed some sort of mood stabilizing medication on the show to stop taking or still have had a mood episode despite taking the benzodiazepine. Also, at the end of "Extraordinary Machine," Eli eagerly agrees to seek help. A severely manic patient's inflated confidence and impaired judgment would make them not believe anything was wrong with them, and they certainly wouldn't agree to get psychiatric treatment. While Eli's mood episode is portrayed extremely well, these two major flaws detract from the storyline. *Craig and Eli seem to have different subsets of bipolar I disorder, and sadly, this was never delved into on the show. Craig appears to follow "classic" manic-depression, where the "high" period is euphoric mania. Craig was often giddy and silly and overly exuberant during his manic episode in "Voices Carry," only showing explosive rage when those around him didn't go along with his manic ideas and behaviors. Euphoria was never really seen with Eli. While Eli did say that he felt incredible in "Extraordinary Machine," he didn't just show symptoms characteristic of pure mania like Craig did. Extreme anxiety and depressive features came along with Eli's classic manic symptoms. Had Eli simply shown a predominantly irritable mood rather than a predominantly euphoric one, he still would have met criteria for a manic episode. However, the anxiety and depressive symptoms point to Eli having had a mixed episode, where both manic and depressive symptoms occur simultaneously. Eli also wasn't hospitalized like Craig was, which makes little sense. Both seemed to have psychosis during their mood episodes, something that would require hospitalization. Interestingly, both Eli and Craig's main delusion was the absolute necessity to be with the woman they loved.